


No amount of Love

by SweetestKillian



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestKillian/pseuds/SweetestKillian
Summary: Alec needs to learn not to take his anger out on Magnus and he finds a way to apologize.





	

Alec have never felt this way about someone before. He looks at Magnus and sees his future. He sees a love that can grow. He just doesn't know how to act on it. He's so used to keeping his feelings to himself. He knows that Magnus just what's best for him. He wants what's best for Magnus. He hates making Magnus mad because he's scared to lose him. 

Alec is walking to Magnus's room when Izzy stops him. 

"hey big brother" izzy says.

"Hey iz, how do you I make it up to Magnus?" Alec said.

"What did you now Alec?" Izzy says while laughing.

"I just keep making Magnus mad. I don't know what I keep doing wrong." Alec said. 

"You just have to trust him. You need tone honest with him. I know he really cares about you. I know you really care about him." Izzy says. 

Alec looks at his sister. He has never felt so lucky to have someone who supports him like Izzy does. 

"Thank you sis. It really means a lot." Alec said.

"No problem big brother. You two will figure it out." Izzy says. 

Izzy sees Clary and runs up to meet her. 

Alec reaches Magnus's room and sees him reading while sipping some kind of alcohol drink. Alec smiles and slowly walks over.

"Alexander." Magnus smiles.

"Damnit. I can never surprise you." Alec laughs 

"No you can't." Magnus looks up at him.

" I want to say I'm sorry."Alec said 

"For what?" Magnus looks at him confused. Alec takes Magnus's hand and smiles 

Then says " I know with Jace being gone I've been very up tight. But, I need you to know that I do care about you. That I do want to get to know you. I don't care about your past. I care about your feelings now. How you feel about me." 

Magnus searches Alec eyes smiling. 

Magnus says " you're something different, that's what I like about you. You aren't normal. You make it easy falling for you." 

They both look at each other and smiled. Alec looks deeply into Magnus's eyes as he leans forward. Magnus pulls him close, letting his arms tighten around him. Feeling the kiss. Alec has never felt something like this so powerful.

He slowly pulls away " thank you." Alec says.

" for what?" Magnus says 

"For believing in me and not giving up on me. For being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

Magnus smiles then said "you are something else. You don't need to thank me." 

Alec says " we'll be okay. We'll make this work. I'm not giving up." 

"I'm not giving up either Alexander. You're not something to give up on. You know that." Magnus says.

Alec looks down " sometimes I feel like I'm not enough." 

"You are. Stop thinking like that and kiss me." 

Alec laughs and leans over and kisses him deeply. Pulling Magnus close not wanting to break the distance between them.

This could be his forever. This could be his future. Alec is going to do everything in his power to keep Magnus close to his heart and only his.


End file.
